


Four Times Sam Fell Asleep Watching Netflix

by Glitter_Lisp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6927346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitter_Lisp/pseuds/Glitter_Lisp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And one time he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Sam Fell Asleep Watching Netflix

“No, Cas, I really do like this movie,” Sam assures him, fighting back another yawn. “It’s… interesting.”

“You said you like documentaries,” Cas pouts, and Sam nods.

“I do! It’s just that this is, um, a documentary about… a documentary. The making of. And that is a really, really specific niche, you know? And I’m not sure how… how very much it’s really…” He yawns wide enough that he feels his jaw pop. “My kind of… thing.” He blinks drowsily and slumps over on top of Cas. “I’m paying attention.”

“Mhm,” Cas says, and then begins explaining in detail why this is such a great movie, but Sam is already out.

* * *

“Love this one,” Sam mumbles. “S’the best episode.”

“Oh?” Cas asks. “I’m not so sure, I like the one proceeding it, too.”

“No, ‘cause it’s… the three of ‘em together, working, and they’ll… foreshadowing… diamonds… and the flu…”

Cas smiles and kisses Sam’s hair as the taller man curls up against him, sleeping for the first time in two days. “That’s right, Sam.”

* * *

“I’m not tired,” Sam says stubbornly, as Cas lowers the volume on _Notting Hill._

“No, probably not,” Cas agrees, “but you are sick.”

“Not that sick.”

“If your temperature goes up another degree I’ll be taking you to a hospital.”

Sam growls and burrows as close as he can under the mountain of blankets Cas wrapped around his shoulders earlier that morning. “I feel fine.”

“That’s because you’re heavily medicated,” Cas points out. “I’d like to reintroduce the idea of a nap now.”

Sam groans, sniffs, presses his face against Cas’s shoulder, pulls it away to sneeze violently. “Okay,” he says, “but keep the movie playing.”

* * *

“S’that still on?” Cas asks suddenly, sluggishly kicking at the sheets piled at the end of their bed so he can see the TV.

“What?”

Sam lifts his head like it weighs a hundred pounds, slowly rolling over onto his side (and pressing up against Cas in the process, which he certainly doesn’t mind) to look. “Um, yeah.”

Cas blinks a few times, trying to organize his thoughts. “We… we just had sex while _Power Rangers_  was playing?”

“Unh.”

He makes a face. “I feel somewhat dirty.”

Sam doesn’t respond, already falling into a very satisfied sleep.

* * *

“That’s it?” Sam asks numbly. Cas snickers beside him. “That’s _it?”_

 _“_ I’m afraid so.”

“And they _canceled the show after that?”_

He’s laughing now, he can’t help it. “Feel my pain.”

“Cas, I just sat through eleven hours of this show. I can’t believe they… did that actually happen?”

“And it’s been years, so you know it’s never going to be renewed.”

Sam groans and throws himself on top of Cas, knocking them both flat onto the mattress. “Nooo,” he moans. “Say it ain’t so.”

Cas snorts and kisses Sam’s nose. “That’s not proper English.”

“Your _mom’s_  not proper English,” Sam mutters petulantly. “Can’t believe you did that to me.”

Cas laughs again. “I love you too, Sam.”


End file.
